La mort est la plus belle forme d'amour que tu ai pu me donné
by Ayame Crosszeria
Summary: Ayame Sanada dernière représentante du clan Sanada, et célèbre descendante du légendaire guerrier Yukimura Sanada, mène une double vie. Celle d'une humaine et d'une yôkai. Mais lorsque le chef du clan Nura, lui demande d'intégrer son Pandemonium. Sa vie changera à jamais... Nura x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde! Voici ma seconde fan fiction je suis toute émue xD. Enfin bref, je tiens à préciser qu'elle n'est pas terminée. Mais elle est déjà bien avancé, donc contrairement à l'autre fan fiction ou s'était trois chapitres par semaine, là sa va être qu'un seul. J'en suis désolé d'avance _. Sinon j'espère que cette fan fiction vous plaira, toute l'histoire est inventée, il n'y a que les personnages qui sont présent. Et... Je pense que j'ai tout dit... Ah oui ! Je vais publier une autre en même temps, mais elle sera beaucoup moins longue si vous voulez savoir sur quoi elle va porter n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des messages ;). Sur ceux bonne lecture!**

**Shi wa anata ga watashi ni ataete kurera ai no mottomo utsukushi katachidesu.**

**La mort est la plus belle forme d'amour que tu ai pu me donné.**

Il fait nuit la lune, ce soir, est grandiose elle offre un spectacle qu'aucun être surnaturel puisse refuser, aucun nuage ne vient gâcher ce moment d'une pure beauté, une lune teinté de rouge, par une femme. Au loin, cette femme au mouvement accélérer par le lune, traque quelque chose… Quelque chose d'inhabituelle. Elle court, elle court et découvre sa proie, juste là, rendu féroce par la puissance de la noirceur de la nuit, cette femme aussi farouche que l'être immatériel se trouvent devant elle, lui arrache la vie de façon sanguinaire… Le corps tombe par terre, la femme, munie de son katana se mit à partir son travaille étant terminer. Mais un homme tapisser dans l'ombre qui par la clarté de la lune n'avait pas rater une seule seconde de ce qui s'était passer. Il l'a regarda cette femme tout de noir vêtu, seuls ses yeux reflétaient un rouge aniline aussi brillant que la lune était elle, ses cheveux étaient d'une noirceurs, qui ressortait son visage teinté du sang de la victime.

-Qui est tu ? fit la femme

-Te donner mon nom serait trop rapide je vais juste te dire pourquoi je suis là a part si tu refuses ?

-Je t'écoute

-Une guerre se prépare et que tu le veuilles ou non tu y participeras ou certaine personne te feront participer

-Et ?

-Je m'en doutais ce ne sont pas de simple pantin comme tu en as affronter là qui vont venir mais d'autre beaucoup plus puissant et beaucoup plus démoniaque dépourvu de conscience de sentiment si tu veux savoir protéger les personnes que tu souhaites ou même expier les fautes des ces personnes rejoins nous à la prochaine nuit je t'expliquerais tout.

-J'en déciderais le moment venu répliqua la femme.

-Ah oui j'oubliais mon nom est Nura Rikuo aussi connu sous le nom de Nurarihyon je te souhaite une agréable fin de soirée Ayame…

La femme fut extrêmement surprise de voir cette homme connaissant son nom, qui plus est bénéficiant d'une beauté incroyable, mais aussi par son nom, son rang qu'il occupait était tout aussi incroyable.

Le lendemain, la jeune fille partit pour l'école comme si de rien n'était, elle suivait les cours de la journée mais elle était très intriguer par la précédente soirée plusieurs question se posait en elle. Pourquoi m'a t il demander de venir ? Est ce un piège ? Et comment connaissait-il mon nom ?

Le soleil se couche, Ayame ne sait plus quoi y penser de tout ça elle décide de s'y rendre. Au lieu choisi, elle reconnu l'enseigne du clan Nurarihyon, celle ci avait fait des recherches pendant la journée, pour en savoir plus sur cette homme et son clan.

-Cela n'a pas prit beaucoup de temps pour me retrouver répliqua l'homme.

-En même temps tu n'as pas essayer de me rendre la tâche difficile répliqua Ayame.

-Certes.

Il l'invita à rentrer dans la cour, puis dans l'enceinte marchant derrière lui scrutant toute les choses qu'elle pourrait trouver suspect, puis il l'a ramena à une grande salle où plusieurs personnes déjà attendaient.

-Bien moi Nurarihyon(3) déclare l'ouverture de la réunion des yôkai ici présent se trouve le clan des tengu son chef en personne c'est présenter.

-Mes hommages seigneur Nurarihyon je ne pouvais quand même pas vous faire offense de la sorte.

-J'en est conscience il y a aussi le clan des yôkô (1) le clan Date et les Brand Zess(2)

-Si je puis me permettre nous avons oublier une personne fit un Brand Zess.

-Je vous présente la dernière représentante de son clan une sang mêler elle est à la fois humaine yôkai répliqua Nura.

-Cela est absurde comment peut-on accepter cette sang-mêlé inférieur à nous ici ! cria un des représentant du clan yôko

Mais Ayame n'attendit pas une seconde de plus elle brandit son katana, avec une rapidité quasi imparable, au cou du représentant principal.

-Je te demande de le répéter une seconde fois fit Ayame.

Celui ci était comme figer, il ne dit plus rien. Ayame partit, elle reprit sa place initiale.

-Comme vous pouvez le constater ou non elle est l'unique descendante du clan Sanada de plus de Yukimura en personne répliqua Nura.

-Si je puis me permettre cela est impossible cette ligner a disparu depuis des années comment peut elle encore persister aujourd'hui ?! cria le chef du clan des tengu (4)

-Et pourtant… Cela est un atout de taille pour ce qui nous attend nous avons besoin d'elle.

-Quel est le but de cette réunion au juste ? répliqua Ayame

-Il y a peu de temps un dénommer Iugamigyôbu lui et son clan avec des alliés ont déclarer la guerre des yôkai expliqua Nura

-Qui est ce ? demanda Ayame

-Il descend d'un célèbre clan nommé Takeda qui se sont vu succéder de puissant daimyo (6) répliqua un Brand Zess.

-Pourquoi avoir besoin de moi vous êtes tous de clan différent et très puissant c'est vrai moi je n'ai aucun clan derrière moi répliqua Ayame.

-Si c'était aussi facile répliqua le chef des Brand Zess.

-Que cela veut dire ?

-Il compte parmi leur rang de puissant clan au total 17 et comme cela ne suffisait pas Iugami' possède un pandemonium (7) plus grand que le notre répliqua le chef des tengu.

-Je ne peux pas remplacer tout cela quand même.

-Ayame tu es l'unique descendante direct de Yukimura Sanada en personne ton sang est beaucoup plus important que n'importe quelle autre répliqua Nura.

-L'unique… fit Ayame

-Bien la réunion est terminer pour cette soirée nous en dirons plus demain répliqua Nura.

Tous partirent sauf Ayame et Nura.

-Suis moi je vais te montrer quelque chose.

-Hum.

Ayame releva les yeux celle ci vue un énorme arbre de fleurs de cerisier, ces pétales brillait à la lumière de la lune, les yeux d'Ayame étaient immaculés de cette couleur donnant une teinture des yeux de rubis.

-C'est sublime répliqua Ayame.

-Je savais que cela te plairais.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Vois tu tout ces yôkai cacher derrière nous ou se havre de paix qu'est ces magnifiques fleurs de cerisiers en tant que chef non seulement du clan Nura mais de tout les clans que tu as vue il y a peu j'ai le devoir de les protéger je ne peux être du même point de vue que notre ennemi mes convictions ne changeront jamais et je ferais tout pour me battre et les préserver.

-Je veux bien te croire mais qu'est ce qu'une personne peut changer dans tout cela ?

-La foi répliqua Nurarihyon.

-Tu as en toi la flamme que Yukimura Sanada (5) avait jadis j'ai pu le constater au moment même ou tu as combattu ce oni.

-Alors tu es entrain de me dire que Yukimura Sanada avant de mourir c'était mélanger à des yôkai pour que sa gloire persistent c'est ça ?

-C'est exact.

-Nura je veux bien te croire mais cela ne m'est possible.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je me sens plus humaine actuellement je le suis avant tout.

-Pourquoi ne t'es tu pas demander pourquoi la couleur de tes yeux changent en fonction de la nuit et du jour ? Il en va de même pour tes cheveux et pourquoi traques tu les oni (8) qui rôdent autour de chez toi ?

-C'est pour protéger ma famille mais il n'y a que l'apparence qui change rien de plus.

Nura sortit son katana d'une vitesse et blessa Ayame à l'épaule.

-Mais !?

-Regarde ta blessure.

-Impossible !

-Elle se referme immédiatement la preuve irréductible que tu es une yôkai.

-Ah (souffle) je comprend ton désire de protéger et j'ai conscience à présent de ce côté en moi je t'aiderai même si je dis que une personne ne suffit pas.

-Laisse moi faire pour cela.

-Si tu le dis.

-A présent que tu es définitivement de nos côtés fais bien attention à toi de jour comme de nuit des personnes vont devenir de plus en plus mal intentionnées.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour cela je sais toujours me défendre.

-Le soleil va bientôt se lever…

-Nura le célèbre meneur de la parade des cents démons (elle s'incline) je serais de ton côté quoi qu'il arrive je partage ta vision de l'avenir…

Elle partit en s'évaporant dans le vent qui soufflait à ce moment.

Le lendemain, Ayame reprit ses habitudes comme si rien ne s'était passer. Elle retrouva son institution et ses ami(e)s.

_En classe, des personnes parlent… _

-C'est enfin vendredi j'en pouvais plus d'attendre moi.

-Tu comptes faire quoi ce week-end ?

-Réviser et réviser et encore réviser !

-C'est vendredi on en profite pour faire un gokko (9) ?

-Bonne idée attend je préviens ma mère.

Tandis que Ayame était tout au fond de la salle assise scrutant l'horizon de la fenêtre ne parlant à personne.

-Et toi Ayame que vas tu faire pour le week-end ?

-Rien du tout ( à par tuer des oni).

-Et tu n'as rien prévu ?

-Non pas vraiment ( à par me rendre chez le clan Nura pour négocier une guerre).

-D'accord d'accord (gêner).

-Tu sais je te dis ça comme ça mais certaine personne disent que tu es extrêmement antipathique que même tu fais peur.

-Ah bon ? (je suis à moitié yôkai c'est un peu obliger que je sache ce que vous penser de moi).

-Sa te dirais de venir avec nous on va à un gokko.

-Je suis désoler j'ai déjà un petit ami il serait un peu furieux si je venais avec vous…(allez du vent !).

-Ah ! Je suis désoler je savais pas.

-Pas grave t'inquiète t'inquiète.

La journée se finit, Ayame partit pour rejoindre le clan Nura pour le week-end.

-Je t'ai manquer ? demanda Nura

-Hum (rit) Bien sur que non. (je me demande lorsque j'ai sortit l'excuse du petit amis j'ai penser à Nura…)

-Viens il y a déjà tout les clans qui sont présent.

-J'arrive tout de suite.

-Bien Kyô actuel chef des tengu je t'écoute.

-Mes hommes ont scruter de loin le clan ennemi qui se trouve à proximité du notre il compte faire un assaut cela est certain.

-Ils n'oseront jamais attaquer la résidence principal ils auront beau avoir plus d'effectif que nous mais il y a toujours un retournement de situation répliqua Ayame.

- Qu'allons nous faire Nura-sama ? répliqua le tengu

-Nous/

-Maître Nura ! Maître Nura !

-Que se passe-t-il ? Répliqua Nurarihyon

-Mon seigneur votre frère a été capturer par l'ennemi !

-Comment ?! (il regarda Ayame)

-Je suis avec toi je t'aiderais.

-Les Brand Zess vous aideront aussi.

-Les Date ne peuvent pas rester les bras croiser lorsque les Sanada vont au combat.

-Les tengu seront toujours là pour aider les Nura.

-Je suis désoler mais les yôkô ne peuvent pas vous venir en aide il faut se rendre à l'évidence ils sont trop fort pour nous.

-Alors lorsque les yôkô auront besoin de notre aide n'imaginer pas une seule seconde que nous seront cléments.

-Tch ! qu'il en soit ainsi alors nous partons répliqua avec énervement le représentant du clan des yôkô.

-C'est décider nous y allons !

-Nura attends ! fit Ayame

-Quoi ?!

-Nous ne pouvons pas foncer tête baisser dans le clan ennemi.

-Alors que veux tu faire ?

-Tengu tu as dit que tes hommes avaient scruter le repère de notre ennemi n'est ce pas ?

-C'est exact.

-Détaille nous les plusieurs parties présentent.

-Il y a la cour où leurs hommes s'entraînent les cachots où ceux qui ont refuser de s'allier sont retenus prisonniers et il y a les quartiers de leur chef ils sont immense.

-Je m'occupe des quartiers de leur chef pendant ce temps vous ferez une diversion les tengu avec les brand zess et les Date vous les affronterez dans la cour le clan Nura me rejoindra dans les quartiers.

-Il y a un problème répliqua le tengu.

-Lequel ? demanda Ayame

-Pour accéder au quartier il faut passer par les cachots… répliqua le tengu.

-Alors j'y passerais par là.

-Ton plan est plutôt pas mal mais leur généraux vont venir se mêler à la bataille nous ne tiendront pas longtemps répliqua le brand zess.

-C'est pour cela que les premiers à s'engager seront les tengu vous même vous déciderez quand appeler les renforts de ce faites vous aurez toujours du soutien.

-Et pendant ce temps pourquoi les Nura ne feront rien ? répliqua un membre du clan Date

-Étant donner que nous allons chercher son frère il serait plus judicieux de ne pas le mêler à la bataille.

-Bien allons y maintenant ! cria Nura

Tous partirent Ayame et Nura étaient en retrait derrière.

-Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait mais tu n'es pas obliger d'aller dans les cachots pour moi je peux très bien y aller à ta place.

-Nura tu es le chef et comme tu me l'as dit ton rôle est de protéger ton clan laisse ce genre de chose au membre de ton clan.

-Hum alors je t'ordonne de revenir répliqua Nura en souriant.

-C'est un ordre tu es sûre ? Elle sourit et elle partit.

Les tengu commençaient à rentrer et déclarer la guerre dans la cour en premier, pendant ce temps Ayame s'infiltra dans les cachots se situant au sous sol. Les cachots étaient remplit de prisonnier, Ayame passait doucement de peur de se retrouver avec le gardien de cette endroit, elle en profita pour tous les libérer.

**1 Yôkô, dans le folklore japonais est un démon renard, selon les mythes, il est représenter sous différente façon.**

**2 Brand Zess est une lignée de frère pêcheur, j'ai essentiellement pris exemple dans le manga Uragiri n'étant pas énormément important dans ma fan fiction, j'ai estimé qu'il n'était pas important de faire un crossover.**

**3 Dans cette fan fiction, Nura Rikuo se fait appeler par plusieurs nom, par conséquent, Nurarihyon son grand père n'est pas montré en avant dans ma fan fiction je précise encore.**

**4 Tengu dans le folklore japonais est un démon corbeau.**

**5 Yukimura Sanada est un personnage historique, il a vraiment exister, comme Date aussi.**

**6 Daimyo sont des chefs de clan spirituel.**

**7 Pandemonium est une parade de 100 démons dans le folklore japonais.**

**8 Oni ogre japonais.**

**9 Gokko sont des rendez vous que font les japonais, souvent pour trouver "l'amour". **

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimer, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires POSITIFS, sur ceux à la prochaine... <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Bon c'est vrai que j'avais dis que je publierais un chapitre par semaine, mais j'en publie un deuxième en une semaine... Tout simplement parce que j'avais envie! Désoler si certaines fautes d'orthographes sont présentes l'erreur est humaine :).Sinon tout les mots qui sont en rapport avec le folklore japonais, il y a des descriptions juste à côté :). Ah oui le frère de Nura est complètement fictif. Quelques petits problèmes techniques, il y a un passage où j'ai directement introduit un rêve, c'est quand Ayame a finit de battre Iugamigyôbu, j'avais mis des séparations mais elles ne restent pas... Je comprends pas... Désoler pour ce problèmes techniques. Sur ceux bonne lecture ! **

Lorsque contre toute attente, elle fut projeter par terre. Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle vit un Inugami de féroce gardien ne répondant qu'à leur maître.

-Tu es venu mourir humaine ? demanda l'Inugami

-Je suis plutôt venu t'arracher la vie cria Ayame.

L'inugami donna un effroyable coup à Ayame qui fut projeter contre le mur, la puissance de cette inugami fut telle que les 5 autres murs qu'Ayame passait cédaient à sa puissance.

-Ma puissance reflète celle de mon maître tu n'y survireras pas.

-Si contre toi je ne peux rien alors mieux vaut que ce combat soit celui de ma vie !

Ayame fonça sur l'inugami, qui pensait parer l'attaque de son bras mais même celui la fut happé ainsi que son corps coupé en deux.

Une fois le corps tomber Ayame se dirigea vers les quartiers de leur chef, couverte de sang. Pendant ce temps, les tengu tenaient tant bien que mal c'est alors que les Brand Zess décidaient d'intervenir malgré le non consentement des tengu, mais ils ont tout de même réussit à reprendre le dessus. Du côté de Nura, celui ci avait reçu l'accord pour entrer en douce dans le camp ennemi.

Ayame finit par arrivée, elle ouvrit la porte (coulissante) et vit le frère de Nura attaché sur une chaise.

-Je fais partit du clan Nura je vais t'aider à sortir d'ici.

_Le clan ennemi lui avait bâillonner la bouche. _

-Hummmm !

Ayame ne comprenait pas, lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit une lame foncer sur elle, elle l'esquiva de justesse sur le côté.

-Qui est tu ? répliqua Ayame

-Je suis le chef de cette endroit Iugamigyôbu.

-Alors c'est toi…

-Tu sais quelle est ma particularité préférer ?

-Non et je ne veux pas le savoir.

-Je m'attaque au famille des plus puissants yôkai de ce faite ils sont détruit brisés alors dégage si tu ne veux pas l'être.

-Faible.

-Oh et bien on verra.

Tout deux se faisaient fasse, coup par coup aucun des deux n'avaient l'avantage mais personne n'étaient désavantager non plus. Lorsque iugamigyôbu décida d'invoquer ces pantins des raijin {dieu de la foudre}.

-Je m'ennuie alors amuser vous bien avec elle mais attention ne l'a tuer pas je veux lui porter le coup de grâce dit avec supériorité Iugamigyôbu.

Ayame fissura le sol, une pression émanait d'elle aussi noir que l'obscurité. En plus du sol fissuré, la salle était d'une obscurité que même Iugamigyôbu ne voyait rien. Ayame fut tellement furieuse qu'elle trancha les cinq raijin l'un après l'autre, quand au chef il ne vu que des yeux rouges qui bougeaient d'une vitesse, il n'osait pas l'admettre mais pour la première fois de sa vie et de son rang un seigneur yôkai, avait peur… Puis Ayame se dirigea vers lui il n'osait pas reculer, lorsque Nura ouvrit la porte l'obscurité se dissipa et Iugamigyôbu disparut avec.

- Atsuo { veut dire une personne gentil } ! cria Nura

-Je vais bien dit Atsuo.

-Heureusement… répliqua Nura

-J'aurais pu l'avoir si tu n'avais pas ouvert la porte.

-Ayame.

-Quoi ?!

-Calme toi c'est finit.

-Nura attention ! cria Ayame

Iugamigyôbu trancha Nura au ventre.

-AH !

-Tout va bien !_ Nurarihyon a prit Ayame dans ces bras_. Tout va bien ce n'est qu'un rêve.

-Pourquoi je suis allonger ici ? demanda Ayame

-Lorsque les troupes d'iugamigyôbu étaient partit j'ai pu enfin venir te rejoindre et tu étais par terre inconsciente mon frère a tes côtés leur chef c'était enfuie.

-Je… Je ne me souviens de rien ! _Celle ci commençait à perdre connaissance à nouveau._

-Ayame !_ Nura l'a tenu de ses deux mains par la tête._ Il faut que tu te reposes ce n'est pas grave si tu ne te souviens de rien.

-Mais… Mais…

-Je serais là à ton réveille tu peux dormir tranquillement je te protégerais.

Une fois ces paroles citées Ayame finit par s'endormir, Nura finit par sortir de la pièce.

-Comment vas t elle ? demanda un Brand Zess

-Je ne sais pas c'est comme si elle était devenu sensible à tout ce qui l'entoure si pendant que nous étions pas là qu'elle a éveiller ces pouvoirs alors...

-Il se peut qu'elle eut de fausse idée sur toi et moi par exemple ?

-Oui mais ce n'est pas tout je pense qu'il lui a dit une chose des plus cruelles…

Les heures passèrent, la nuit tomba, Ayame reprit sa forme de yôkai de ce faite elle put reprendre bien plus vite, elle finit par se réveiller Nura à ses côtés.

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui mon côté humain a trop dramatiser j'en suis navré.

-Ce n'est pas grave qu'est ce que Iugamigyôbu ta dit ?

-Il brise les yôkai qui ne veuille pas le rejoindre en… tuant toute sa famille.

_-__Nura fut surprit._ Je vois dans tout les cas je te remercie pour avoir sauver mon frère si tu n'aurais pas été là j'aurai très bien pu être brisé à mon tour.

-Nura je vais te dire une chose bien cruelle mais je me dois de le dire.

-Je t'écoute.

-Comment je peux me débarrasser de ma propre famille ?

-Oh ! réplique Nura surprit. Et bien… Je peux effacer leur mémoire comme si tu n'as jamais été là…

-Alors peux tu le faire à ma famille ?

-Ayame ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère c'est/ Nura n'avais pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Ayame le coupa tout de suite.

-Je sais mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à ma famille !

-Très bien je comprends la nuit prochaine je viendrais et je t'effacerais de ta famille à jamais…

La nuit passèrent, il faisait jour, Ayame rentra chez elle, elle vécut pour la dernière fois une journée tranquille avec ses parents, ses camarades de classe. Lorsque la nuit tomba, ses parents dormaient lorsque Nura arriva, il effaça tout ce qui pouvait lier Ayame à ses parents en finissant par leur mémoire, tout était effacer même son affectation scolaire. Une fois tout cela fait ils partirent Nura prit Ayame dans ses bras.

-Je suis désoler mais je crois que ton épaule va être trempé… dit Ayame désemparée.

-Ce n'est pas grave comparer à toute la peine que tu as subit mais tu devrais regarder en bas cela offre un spectacle beaucoup plus beau… répliqua Nura le sourire aux lèvres.

_Tout deux vit la beauté de la nuit et de tout ces habitants nocturne, Ayame c'était arrêter de pleurer devant ce magnifique spectacle. D'un coup Nura décida de s'arrêter sur un toit Ayame ne dit rien, elle comprit aussi. Tout deux se regardèrent dans les yeux, Ayame vit des yeux brillant à la lueur nocturne et une flamme d'une passion, elle en fut enivrer. Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre tout doucement, ils approchèrent leur visage respectif lentement très lentement, ils s'embrassèrent dans la plus grande délicatesse. _

-Nous sommes arrivés je t'ai attribuer une chambre j'espère que sa t'aidera quelque peu je viendrais te voir demain matin.

-Nura...

-Oui ?

-Merci.

-Hum…

Une fois Nura partit, Ayame se jeta dans ces larmes jusqu'au matin…

-Ayame ? tu vas bien ? j'entre.

_Nura vit Ayame endormi_

-Hum je repasserais plus tard.

-Non reste s'il te plaît…

-Tu as besoin de te reposer et je comprend parfaitement.

-Arrête ! Cria Ayame

-Ah... Nura se stoppa et regarda Ayame.

-Arrête de me traiter comme une faible il est vrai qu'hier j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse mais c'est terminer c'était la première et la dernière fois que tu me verras comme cela.

-Très bien à présent je ne recommencerais plus.

-Je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur c'est mieux comme ça.

-Je ne vais pas non plus te traiter comme une moins que rien je te le rappelle.

-Nura ?

-Oui ?

-…

-Sérieusement qu'est ce qui t'était arriver la dernière fois.

-Rien.

-Alors que t'arrive t il ?! cria Nura

-J'ai peur !

-Peur de quoi !

-J'ai peur de te perdre toi et ma famille tout cela me ronge tellement je n'y arrive plus à penser autre que ça !

_Il l'attrapa de force il l'a colla contre lui, il vit ses yeux d'un rouge qui reflétait son amour pour lui, il releva sa tête l'approchant de plus en plus de la sienne. _

-Je vais t'embrasser si tu refuses de m'aimer alors repousse moi mais si tu m'aimes alors embrasse moi comme tu ne l'as jamais fait.

_La nuit allait donner son rôle au jour, mais pour Ayame et Nura cela ne faisait que commencer._

Du côté de l'ennemi dans les montagnes du Mont Fuji {célèbre montagne au Japon}

-Yagaterasu le célèbre tengu qui a renier les siens car il se sentait seul exclu de tous pour avoir pris possession d'une nouvelle force j'adore les histoires comme celle ci répliqua passionnément Iugamigyôbu.

-Que voulez vous de moi ?

-Tout d'abord je veux que tu me rejoignes ensuite j'aurais une mission pour toi celle de tuer quelqu'un répliqua le chef du camp ennemi en riant.

-Si je le tue me laisserez vous être en paix ?

-Tout dépend de ta volonté…

-Qui est ce ?

-Nurarihyon

-Vous vous attaquez à un gros poisson.

-Cela veut dire non ?

-En effet.

-Hum…Je me demande bien si votre chère et tendre sœur vous attend toujours au village des tengu vous savez celui où vous avez été renier bannit à jamais peut être que si vous prenez la place de Nurarihyon vous pourrez la revoir et cette fois pour toujours ?

-J'accepte !

-Voilà qui m'enchante au plus au point dit Iugamigyôbu une nouvelle fois en riant.

Pendant ce temps, du côté des alliés, le soleil était haut dans le ciel Ayame avait reprit sa forme humaine, elle se réveilla au côté de Nura celui ci endormit, une petite pétale de fleur de cerisier tomba sur son visage, Ayame alla l'enlever lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux.

-Oh Ayame dit en étant surprise._.. _Je suis désoler tu avais une/ _Nura l'a coupa dans sa phrase pour l'embrasser._

-Bonjour répliqua Nura en souriant

-Bonjour…

- Dit moi… Sa va mieux ?

_Ayame éclata de rire_

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

-Je suis désoler j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher tu étais tellement…aucun mot ne peux qualifier ce que j'ai vu répliqua Ayame en riant.

-Ah je vois se dit Nura énormément gêner qu'Ayame se moque de son expression du visage.

-Je ne peux plus m'arrêter Ayame dit toujours en riant.

_Nura l'embrassa d'une vitesse, il mit ses mains autour de ces épaules, Ayame s'était arrêter de rire._

-Tu as arrêter pourtant dit Nura d'un air vainqueur.

-Tricheur mais je te remercie quand même de te soucier de moi répliqua Ayame tout en souriant à Nura avec passion, elle n'aurait jamais sourit à qui que se soit de cette manière.

Par un belle après midi et un Nura très occuper ne sachant pas quoi faire, Ayame décida de se promener dans l'enceinte du clan Nura, où à ce moment elle vit un brand zess…

-Tu dois me reconnaître ou savoir qui je suis n'est ce pas ? demanda un Brand Zess

-Oui quelles est la raison de ta venu ? Demanda Ayame

-Je m'appelle Luzé Crosszeria je sais que Nura peut paraître quelque peu froid ou distant si cela arrive appelle moi avec ceci jette la au sol et j'apparaîtrais.

-Que me vaut cette honneur ?

-En tant que future femme du clan Nura je me dois de lui apporter mon soutien quoi qu'il arrive.

-Future femme ?

-Il ne vous en a toujours pas parler je pensais vu que vous êtes très proche de lui.

-Vous nous espionnez ?!

-Étant donner le sourire au lèvre que vous arborer et le gain naturel que vous avez à me regarder dans les yeux choses que vous n'avez pas faites depuis que vous êtes ici j'en ai conclu cela.

-Hum _Ayame se méfia. _Que voulez vous dire par proche ?

-On dit que lorsque le chef du clan est très proche d'une femme de son clan c'est qu'il compte faire d'elle la maîtresse du clan mais je peux me tromper vous n'êtes peut être qu'un amusement pour lui.

-Dégager immédiatement de ma vue avant que je m'énerve cria Ayame.

_Il partit, mais malgré la confiance qu'elle avait en Nura qui était sans faille elle avait des doutes sur ce que Luzé lui avait dit, elle décida d'en avoir le cœur net._

-(Beaucoup de question se pose dans ma tête mais je ne peux pas me permettre de croire un brand zess un frère pêcheur qui plus est il ne peut dire la vérité… Je vais tout simplement attendre si Nura fait sa proposition si il ne le fait pas je lui demanderai moi même)

_Toc… Toc… _

-Qui est ce ? demanda Nura

-C'est Ayame.

-Je t'en pris entre.

-Hum que fais tu ?

-Oh je rédige de la paperasse des clans qui veulent se joindre à nous ceux ci ceux là.

-Je vois.

-Quelle que chose ne va pas ?

-Rien de spécial ne t'inquiète pas.

-Approche. _Nura lui montre d'une main qu'elle peut s'asseoir sur ses genoux. _

-Quoi… Tu veux que je m'assoie sur toi… Mais pourquoi ?

-On est seuls personne ne viendra détends toi.

-D-D'accord… E_lle s'assit sur lui... _

Tandis que Ayame était de plus en plus stressé, Nura rédigeait tranquillement ses parchemins d'alliances.

-Nura ?

-Hum ?

-Tu… Tu en as conscience que tu es le chef de ce clan ?

-Bien évidement sinon je ne serais pas là a faire de la paperasse.

-Bien sur bien sur… Et es tu au courant des rituels en ce qui concerne les maîtresses du clan Nura ?

-Bien sur je les connais depuis que j'ai pris la tête du clan.

-L'as tu choisie ?

-Non pas encore.

_Ces mots fut un déchirement pour Ayame, c'est comme une grande partit d'elle avait cessé de vivre. _

-Nura je vais te laisser… Je vais me reposer un peu.

-Tu étais pourtant bien sur mes genoux.

-... Ayame ne prena même pas la peine de répondre.

-Sache que nous avons frapper fort et que Iugamigyôbu aura du mal à s'en remettre nous déciderons quoi faire au prochain conseil de l'alliance.

-Hum Ayame ne l'avait pas tellement écouter.

Ayame partit, elle décida d'aller de l'autre côté de l'enceinte pour invoquer Luzé.

-Je vois que tu l'as finalement utiliser.

-Vous aviez raison je n'étais qu'un "amusement" pour lui.

-Ravie que tu l'ais remarquer que dirais tu de te venger ?

-Comment ça ?

-Le punir de la honte que tu as traverser.

-Il m'a peut être réduite à rien mais je ne ferais jamais cela.

-Je vois je vois.

-…

-Tiens ne serait ce pas lui avec yûki-sama {Yûki veut dire princesse des neiges dans le folklore japonais elle est considérer comme la dame des neiges, on raconte que les voyageur égarer lors des tempêtes réussissaient à retrouver leur chemin grâce à elle} avec le seigneur Nura entrain de discuter.

A ce moment Nura discutait avec Yûki celui ci avait l'air très heureux de sa présence autant que celle d'Ayame.

-Elle a toujours été ici ?

**Désolé de couper à ce moment, mais il fallait bien que je le fasse quelque part ^_^. Je serais ravie de savoir si sa vous à plus n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires je répondrais très rapidement, désolé encore pour les fautes d'orthographes. Sur ceux à la prochaine ! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ! Sa fait longtemps, une semaine plus précisément. Etant donner des raisons personnelles je n'ai pas pu poster de chapitre, j'en suis désolé. Cette fan fiction est terminer, donc je posterais trois chapitres par semaine je pense. Sur ceux bonne lecture ! :)**

-Non mais je pense qu'à présent elle fera partit de son pandemonium. Lorsque Luzé avait dit ces propos, Ayame ne répondait pas elle était rongé par la colère. Lorsqu'un tengu arriva dans leurs discussion… Ils forment un beau couple n'est ce pas ? répliqua le tengu en question. Ayame ne dit rien, en effet, personne ne sait que Nura et Ayame ont une liaison… Qui se ressemble s'assemble répliqua Luzé qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie encore plus. Ce qui ne laissait pas Ayame indifférente elle luttait pour éviter de faire ressortir ses sentiments cruels qui l'a submergeait… Yûki-sama embellit de jour en jour on dirait répliqua le tengu c'était la goutte d'eau qui fessa débordé le vase. D'autant plus que Luzé incitait Ayame à s'exprimer, mais celle ci ne rentra pas dans son jeux, agaçer elle partit.

-Ayame ? Répliqua Luzé

-Je ne parle pas au yôkai les plus faible… Luzé vous savez où me trouvez.

-Bien madame répliqua Luzé satisfait, Ayame partit.

-Que lui arrive t il ? Demanda le tengu

-On appelle cela le coeur briser… Dit Luzé en souriant.

La lune était haute dans le ciel, le conseil des alliés commença.

-Bien notre dernière attaque a su faire des échos à l'armée de notre ennemi mais nous ne devons pas nous affaiblir répliqua Nura avec une posture digne de celle d'un chef de clan.

-Qu'avez vous en tête Nura-sama ? répliqua un tengu

-Frapper fort une seconde fois.

-Comment nous avons aucune idée d'où il se trouve ?! cria le chef du clan Date.

-Une unité médicale à repérer leur position il se situe au mont fuji répliqua le chef des tengu, Kyô.

-Attendez comment une unité médicale c'est retrouver la bas ? demanda le chef des brand zess

-J'avais demander à ce que l'on rapporte des plantes qui ne poussent que là bas pour soigner nos blesser et éviter les contaminations répliqua Nura.

-C'est une sage décision que vous avez eu là Nura-sama répliqua le chef des tengu.

-Merci c'est un haut temple mais facile à prendre pour des yôkai il n'y aura que les généraux et les chefs de tous les clans ici présent avec une poignée d'homme la grande armée restera ici.

-C'est de la folie ! Et si c'était un piège ?! cria Date

-Mes hommes sont toujours poster là bas et il n'y a pas l'ombre d'une armée de leur côté il se peut que seul les généraux et leur chef soit là bas dit Nura en prenant la parole une nouvelle fois.

-Il ne faut pas courir le risque ! Cria Date hyperactif.

-Alors votons imposa Nura.

Lorsque tous allait voté, une personne qui était tapisser dans l'ombre ressortit et prit la parole: Cela est une invitation de puissance vous avez tous amener l'ennemi à ses dernier retranchements mais à ce moment il n'était pas près il veut une revanche sans homme derrière vous juste de la puissance c'est cela que veut dire son invitation et vous verrez par vous même si il est fourbe et non loyale en y allant et si vous aviez tort alors vous pourrez vous dire que ce petit jeu ne marchera plus jamais sur vous mais si vous aviez raison et qu'il est seul avec ses généraux là bas ce sera sans doute la seule et unique occasion que vous aurez de toute cette guerre répliqua Ayame tous était bluffer par sa prise de parole. Personne ne s'était porté volontaire pour parler, lorsque Nura le fit… Alors qui est contre ? Personne ? alors c'est décider en route pour le mont fuji ordonna Nura. Devant la porte pour quitter l'enceinte du clan, tous partirent lorsque Ayame Avait pris soin de prendre pour le trajet des habits d'une noiceures et qui plus est confortable, elle s'était munie d'une lance au bout extrêmement tranchant au cas où il y aurait des soldats dans cette forteresse. Elle l'a garda à la main, rangeant son katana derrière son dos. Puis une fois les préparatifs fait, celle ci aperçu au loin, Nura discuter avec Yûki. C'est alors que Luzé le vue aussi, il alla adressa la parole à Ayame.

-Encore avec elle n'est ce pas ? répliqua Luzé

-En effet répliqua Ayame.

-C'est à se demander si il ne l'a pas choisie…

-Avez vous réussi à réfléchir de comment me venger ?

-Tendez lui un piège au temple du mont fuji je connais bien cette endroit je vous montrerais le chemin.

-C'est d'accord je stopperais sa folie amoureuse à ce moment là.

Quelques heures passèrent, un campement fut installer dans les bois, tous dormirent sauf Ayame qui était de garde. Celle ci était pensive devant un feu pour se réchauffer, c'est alors que Nura arriva… C'est sa la veille d'une bataille il est impossible de dormir répliqua Nura voulant commencer une conversation avec Ayame, mais celle ci ne répondait pas, alors Nura insistait… Tu as donner ta langue au Nekomimi {chat yôkai} Ayame demanda Nura. Mais il vit qu'elle ne répondait toujours pas alors il essaya une dernière tentative… Si c'est ta façon à toi de te préparer pour demain dans ce cas je te laisse tranquille bonne nuit répliqua Nura puis il partit, ce n'est qu'à ce moment la que Ayame prit la parole malgré qu'elle soit seule et lui rendu son geste de politesse. Le lendemain, tous s'était réveiller à l'aube, c'était la dernière ligne droite pour arriver au temple tous savaient que si ils arrivaient au couché du soleil cela serait plus propice au combat, car les yôkai sont plus puissant la nuit. Pendant la marche Ayame se trouvait devant au côté de Luzé, Nura un peu en retrait.

-Vous êtes sur que votre plan fonctionnera ? répliqua Ayame

-Oui ne vous en faites point vous n'aurez juste qu'à attendre dans la pièce que je vous avais montrer et j'attirerais Nura jusque là.

-J'espère pour vous que personne ne le suivra.

-Non personne vous avez ma parole.

-Je l'espère je l'espère.

La nuit était présente, Nura lança l'attaque tout les généraux d'iugamigyôbu étaient pris par surprise, tous se rendirent sans insistance. Tandis que leur chef n'était pas là, et comme convenu Luzé attira Nura…

-Venez c'est par là il y a du mouvement seigneur Nura ! cria Luzé

-Que se passe t il ?! Demanda en criant Nura

Nura fut ramener dans une pièce, il faisait sombre, Luzé ferma la porte tandis qu'Ayame sortit de l'ombre.

-Ayame ? Luzé vas tu me dire ce qu'il se passe !

-Je ne suis pas luzé je ne l'ai jamais été, la mystérieuse personne enleva son attiraille de theatr et dévoila son vrai visage… Laissant dans l'incompréhension Ayame, mais Nura savait très bien qui c'était…

-Non ce n'est pas possible… Répliqua Nura sidérer

-Tu me reconnais Nura ?

-Qui est ce ? dit Ayame en s'adressant à Nura

-Je suis Yatagarasu le renommé tengu maudit a avoir été banni du village des tengu pour avoir essayer de protéger la personne que j'aime avec une nouvelle technique répliqua Yatagarasu ironiquement.

-Alors tu es avec Iugamigyôbu maintenant ? demanda Nura

-Il faut dire qu'il ne m'a pas trop laisser le choix mais j'ai accepter et j'ai eu de plus en plus voulu te tuer voyant ce que tu faisais répliqua Yatagarasu dérouter…

-Ce que je faisais ? Demanda Nura ne comprenant pas.

-Tromper détruire une femme pour satisfaire tes envies les hommes comme ça je les punie ! Cria Yatagarasu

-Satisfaire… Mes envies alors je ne comprend pas du tout.

-Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire.

Il fonça sur lui, lui donna coup sur coup mais Nura les évitait sans grand mal. Et lui rendit même l'appareil, avec ces coups qui le toucha à plusieurs endroits qui ne sont pas mortel.

-Stop ! Cela suffit ! arrêter ! cria Ayame

-Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler Ayame je le ferais à ta place dit Yatagarasu.

-Mais… De quoi parles tu à la fin !

-Je vais le tuer à ta place pour t'avoir fais souffrir…

-Tout cela n'était que comédie je refuse Yatagarasu.

-Alors tu avais deviner depuis le début que je n'étais pas Luzé ?

-En effet Luzé n'est apparu qu'une fois depuis que je suis ici et jamais il ne m'a adresser le moindre regard alors c'est un peu difficile de l'imaginer me parler comme si de rien n'étais.

-Hum je vois… Répliqua Yatagarasu il n'vait plus le choix. D'un coup il mit sa main au sol faisant jaillir une prison de vent. Il avait enfermé Ayame.

-Que fais tu ?! répliqua Ayame

-Je protège toi et la personne qui m'est chère en tuant la source de tout vos problèmes.

-Crois tu vraiment que je suis bon à rien Ayame pour une fois laisse moi être celui qui va te sauver répliqua Nura. Ayame eu du mal, à laisser Nura prendre des coups, car après tout c'est de sa faute. Tandis que Ayame se lamentait dans ses pensées, Yatagarasu bondit sur Nura avec une telle férocité, lui affligent coup après coup.

-Tu crois encore être l'innocent ! cria yatagarasu

-Mais de quoi parles tu ?!

-Te pavaner avec la princesse des neiges devant celle qui t'avais ouvert son coeur ! C'est impardonnable !

-Yûki ?!

-Oui ! Même si je n'étais pas là pour cela je ressentais de jour en jour la tristesse que ressentait Ayame à chaque fois qu'elle te voyait avec elle !

Le combat fut stopper, Nura observa Ayame dans la prison de vent n'osant pas l'admettre.

-Ayame…

-Cela me rend hors de moi ! Je vais te montrer cette technique celle qui m'a vue être banni !

Une lumière jaillit de sa paume et le vent de la pièce fut aspirer au creux de sa main, Nura le savait il ne pourra pas parer cette attaque. Yatagarasu commençait à sortir le grand jeu, alors Nura en fit de même. Toute l'obscurité de la pièce fut aspirer par Nura, katana dans les deux mains il fut prêt à subir les conséquences. Ayame cria pour les empêcher de commettre l'irréparable, mais ses cris n'atteignaient pas les deux personnes… Nura et Yatagarasu foncèrent l'un sur l'autre pour un dernier coup fatale. Ayame cria encore et encore… Au moment où Yatagerasu allait enfoncer sa technique dans Nura pour le transpercer, Ayame s'était interposer ayant tout pris, c'était elle qui était transpercer à la place de Nura. Tout deux était choqués, Nura n'en croyait pas ses yeux, quelqu'un s'était sacrifier pour lui qui plus est. Celle en qui il avait de l'affection… La technique de Yatagarasu s'arrêta, Ayame ne tenait plus debout, elle commença a tomber Nura l'a rattrapa et l'a posa par terre délicatement.

-Nura…Je n'est pas été très honnête avec toi… répliqua Ayame qui était submergé par la douleur, mais la présence de Nura l'empêcha de perdre la raison au contraire…

-Ne dit plus rien cela ne va que te fatiguer… Répliqua Nura ayant toujours ses mains tenant la tête d'Ayame.

-Il est vrai que j'ai été terriblement jalouse lorsque tu étais avec Yûki… Tu as pu tout simplement me remplacer mais moi je ne peux pas… l'amour rend aveugle je l'ai clairement constater… Je me suis interposer en espérant que tu puisses me pardonner… Je t'aime Nura… Je sais que c'est un peu tard pour te le dire… Mais je voulais te le dire avant de partir… répliqua Ayame du sang coulait au creux de sa bouche…

-Ayame… Yûki était tout simplement venu signer un traité de paix avec nous il n'y avait rien de plus entre elle et moi jamais je ne pourrais te faire du mal… Répliqua Nura doucement.

-C'est gentil de me dire cela pour que je parte en paix dit Ayame en souriant. Nura fonça les sourcils puis la souleva sans modération, ce qui renforça la douleur d'Ayame.

-Que fais tu ?! Tu sais que dans son état est critique tu ne peux pas l'a transporter ! cria Yatagarasu

-La ferme tu veux te faire pardonner porte là jusqu'au camp et va la faire soigner ! cria Nura

Malgré ses réticences Yatagarasu accepta. Il l'a ramena, le clan des tengu fut surprit que ce soit lui, plus tard Nura arriva et il ne dit rien de tout ce qui s'était passé au contraire, il explique que c'était grâce à Yatagarasu qu'il put l'a sauver. Grâce au soutien de Nura, Yatagarasu fut a nouveau accueillit en sauveur au clan tengu de ce faites il put revoir la personne qui lui est chère qui l'attendait toujours.

-Je vous remercie Nura… répliqua Yatagarasu

-Qu'il soit bien clair je ne l'ai pas fais pour toi de plus une seule faute de ta part et je m'occuperai personnellement de te trancher la tête dit Nura agacer de revoir Yatagarasu étant donné qu'Ayame ne s'est toujours pas rétablie.

-Oui mon seigneur à présent j'ai une loyauté sans faille envers vous fit Yatagarasu tout en s'inclinant par respect.

-Non pas envers moi dit Nura d'un air souriant.

-Je ne vous suis pas.

-Tu serviras Ayame tu l'as protégera quoi qu'il arrive tel sera ta punition.

-Vous êtes sur de votre punition pour ma part je ne le considère pas comme telle.

Nura en avait conscience que ce n'était pas une vrai punition, mais il savait que pour un yôkai, il n'y avait rien de plus horrible, qu'une dette envers une personne.

-Vous devriez aller l'a voir conseilla Yatagarasu.

-Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveiller dit Nura inquiet.

En effet cela commençait à faire long, Ayame ne réagissait toujours pas aux médicaments qu'on lui donnait. Les jours passèrent, Yatagerasu monta toujours la garde devant la chambre où Ayame était, celle ci ne s'était toujours pas réveiller alors que 3 jours c'était écouler. Depuis ce jours, Nura n'avait pas une seule fois revu Ayame.

-Yatagerasu répliqua Nura, puis de son regard lui demanda si Ayame s'était reveiller. Yatagarasu le compris, et lui fit un geste de la tête pour lui dire non. Nura déçu se mettait en route pour partir mais Yatagarasu le stoppa.

-Vous devriez aller l'a voir peut-être qu'elle se réveillera peut-être que c'est ce qu'elle attend donnant ce conseil à Nura tout en souriant.

-Non répliqua froidement Nura.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne mérite pas de l'avoir.

-Après tout c'est vous qui l'avez amener ici cela était obliger un peu vous ne trouvez pas.

-Peut-être…

Comme les paroles que prononçaient Yatagarasu et Nura étaient courte, un silence se fit vite ressentir. Mais Yatagarasu ne voulait pas en rester là…

-Et Yûki ?

-Je l'ai renvoyer chez elle.

-Et ?

-En effet il y a eu un quiproquo elle croyait que j'allais faire d'elle la maîtresse du clan…

-Dites moi la vérité l'aimez vous vraiment ?

-A vrai dire lorsqu'elle s'est interposer pour me protéger moi et qu'elle s'est retrouver blesser par ma faiblesse pure et simple j'ai eu un… Un sentiment de remord en plus de l'avoir fait souffrir mentalement je l'ai fait physiquement… Peut-être que je ne suis pas pret pour l'a protéger…

-Cela est son rôle à elle tout ce que vous avez à faire vous est de croire en elle chose que vous n'avez pas fait.

-Comment ça ?

-A ce moment où j'allais vous… Transpercer Ayame n'attendait qu'une chose que vous l'appeliez mais vous ne l'avez pas fait elle n'avait que d'autre choix que de vous montrer au péril de sa vie son statue celui de vous protéger quoi qu'il arrive.

-Oui mais cela ne change rien au faite qu'elle n'est pas pour moi.

-Oh que si elle l'est rare sont les yôkai qui s'interpose qui donne leur vie pour un autre cela reflète l'amour qu'elle a pour vous.

Yatagarasu réussit à convaincre Nura, d'aller au chevet d'Ayame. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit Ayame inconsciente munit d'un bandage qui recouvrait tout le haut du corps en passant par les bras et en finissant par le bas de son visage. Nura qui ,s'asseye au côté d'Ayame, prit sa main pleine de bandage aussi.

-Ayame je ne s'est pas par où commencer… Tout d'abord un merci pour ce que tu as fait… Il n'y a que toi qui peut percevoir mes mouvements… Je tiens à m'excuser je t'ai fais souffrir c'est impardonnable… Si tu refuses de te réveiller par ma faute je serais prêt à en subir les conséquences et à essayer de me faire pardonner par tout les moyens possible… Je sais que ce que je vais te demander est quasi impossible mais je tiens à te le dire… Es à nouveau confiance en moi je ne te décevrais plus… Une invitation de guerre nous a été envoyer Iugamigyôbu et moi ont décidés de fixer la date du combat… Souhaite moi bonne chance… Je combattrais en ton nom Ayame la femme que je n'ai jamais cesser et que je ne cesserais pas d'aimer… Il lâcha sa main, et il partit…

Nura esquiva Yatagarasu et partit immédiatement, le résultat que pensait Yatagarasu n'a pas eu l'effet demander… Quelque heures plus tard un conseil de guerre s'était réunit, Nura allait décider du plan de la guerre sans Ayame…

**A la semaine prochaine, pour un nouveau chapitre! Bonne continuation tout le monde ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser si je n'ai pas publier de chapitre depuis 1 mois environ, pour ceux qui me suive. Je ne peux pas vous dire pour des raisons personnelles. Mais sachez que j'essayerais que cela ne se reproduise plus. Si des fautes d'orthographes sont présentes, veuillez me pardonner d'avance. Ah oui, j'ai crée un frère pour Nura, mais il n'apparaîtra pas souvent. Je précise que mon personnage Ayame est complètement créer en aucun cas je m'auto représente. Sur ceux bonne lecture. **

-Bien que le conseil de guerre commence étant donner la convalescence d'un de nos généraux Yatagarasu parleras en son nom répliqua Nura.

-Avez vous un plan seigneur Nura ? Demanda un de ses généraux

-Tous partiront pour la guerre pas de consigne précise à part une peut-être tuer les tous je ne veux aucun survivant répliqua cruellement Nura.

-Personne pour garder le quartier général ? demanda Luka crosszeria un brand zess

-Je serais là dit Yatagerasu.

-Je parle d'une autre personne vous n'êtes pas polyvalent vous ne pouvez pas être le garde du corps d'un de nos généraux en plus de protéger le quartier général.

-Moi Luzé Crosszeria le vrai me porte volontaire.

-J'accepte c'est décider nous nous y rendront se soir répliqua Nura.

Le conseil étant fini, tous partirent, Yatagerasu reprit sa place devant la chambre d'Ayame. Tandis que Date Mugurama le chef du clan Date lui rendit visite. Yatagarasu demanda pourquoi, il voulait voir Ayame. Mais Date était bien décider à ne pas lui dire. Alors Yatagarasu le laissa entrer malgré tout. il entra et il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Vous savez un jour mon père m'avait raconté, un duel qui dura plus d'un demi siècle celui qui opposait mon père Date Masamune, et le votre Yukimura Sanada. Sans cesse ils étaient rivaux autant pendant les alliances qu'en dehors, mais ce qu'ils aimaient par dessus tout c'était de ce battre au nom des personnes qu'ils aiment. Un moment lorsque j'étais petit ce moment je me souviendrais toute ma vie, Date Masamune c'était interposé pour protéger Yukimura d'un coup fatale, il était en sang, mais il avait une chose, le sourire. Les médecins avaient dit qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit, mais il garda le sourire, et je lui demanda pourquoi il me répondit: "Rien n'est plus beau de mourir en ayant protéger son frère d'arme lorsque tu seras plus grand et que tu trouveras ton rival tu comprendras" et je l'ai compris ce que c'était lorsque je vous ai vu revenir en sang vous vous êtes sacrifier pour la vie de cette personne chère pour vous. Vous lui avait montrer votre acte de loyauté et je vous respecterais toujours pour cela en espèrent que vous serez là au combat dans tout nos esprits et nous guider. Par la fin de ces propos Date partit.

La nuit, tous partirent au combat la quartier général ne fut pas aussi vide depuis longtemps, pour plus de sécurité Yatagarasu décida de rester dans la même pièce qu'Ayame. Un long silence s'installa… Yatagarasu s'était assis contre le mur, lorsqu'il entendit l'impensable…

-Depuis combien de jours je dors ?

Il en fut surprit… Pendant ce temps la guerre avait déjà commencer, tous avait trouver son adversaire tandis que Nura trouva Iugamigyôbu.

-Enfin je te trouve répliqua Nura.

-Enfin je peux prendre ta place répliqua Iugami. Nura commençait à en rire, lui prendre la place de Nura, impossible. Iugamigyôbu en fut agacer… Tiens toi prête Hari {yôkai manipulant les ombres} répliqua Iugamigyôbu voulant en finir le plus vite possible.

Tous deux croisèrent le fer pendant un long moment sans s'arrêter, tout deux étaient essouffler. Lorsque Iugamigyôbu commençait a distraire Nura, Hari en profita pour foncer à toute allure dans le dos de Nura munie d'une dague, mais Ayame apparut de nulle part pour parer le coup. Nura était surpris, Ayame déjoua les plans de l'ennemi. Ce qui enerva Haki…

-Ce n'est pas très loyale tout ça dit Ayame à Iugamigyôbu.

-Qui ta dit que je l'étais répliqua l'ennemi en souriant.

Les quatres combattants c'étaient préparer, à toutes sorte d'attaque quand Nura rompait les préparatifs…

-Repars Ayame tu as encore tes bandages avec du sang ! cria Nura

-Sa suffit ! Si je puis me permettre seigneur Nura vous ne pouvez combattre sans moi la preuve il y a un instant.

Soudain Nura se souvenait des paroles de Yatagarasu, il fallait même si c'était difficile, qu'il croit en Ayame. Alors il se résigna à accepter. Ayame en fut satisfaite. Depuis longtemps, Ayame et Nura n'avait pas combattu côte à côte, de plus contre des ennemis féroces comme Iugamigyôbu et Hari.

Quelques heures plus tôt, le soleil se couchait…

-J'ai dormi depuis combien de temps ?

-Quatre… jours répliqua Yatagarasu extrêmement surpris, Ayame se releva sans grande difficulté, elle commença à se préparer... Yatagarasu le vue, il essaya de l'a distraire.

-Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi je suis là ? Demanda Yatagarasu

-Je n'étais pas réveiller mais je vous entendais à chaque fois que vous parliez toi et Nura.

Ayame prit son katana, Yatagarasu l'empêcha de sortir, elle n'était pas guérit. Mais quatre jours ont suffit à Ayame, pour se régénére. De ce faite, elle n'a jamais été aussi en forme que maintenant.

-Tu ne comprends pas cette technique j'ai mis des années à l'apprendre sa prouve à quel point elle est très puissante dit Yatagarasu s'efforçant de prouver à Ayame qu'elle n'est pas aptes pour participer au combat que se passe plus loin dans le centre de Kyoto.

-Et si moi j'ai su me remettre en quatre jours sa prouve que je suis puissante aussi répliqua Ayame en se dépêchant.

-Je suis désoler mais je vais devoir t'empêcher de partir.

-N'est ce pas toi qui disait à Nura qu'il fallait me laisser le protéger ?

-Oui mais là tu es blesser par ma faute.

-Je vais très bien rassure toi.

-Mais quand même !

-Tu préfères voir Nura mort parce que tu ne m'as pas laisser passer ou moi morte parce que tu ne m'as pas laisser passer ?

-Euh c'est la même chose… Dit Yatagarasu un peu confus.

Elle se mit en route et lorsqu'elle fut devant l'entrée, Luzé se trouvait devant.

-Je vais devoir t'empêcher de sortir dit Luzé avec beaucoup de sérénité.

-Alors je vais devoir te mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Tout deux sortit leur katana mais Ayame fut plus rapide et utilisa sa garde pour le rendre inconscient. Il tomba par terre, Ayame poursuivit son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

Retour au présent… Ayame et Nura se trouvaient en face de Iugamigyôbu, tout en haut d'un bulding encore en travaux de ce faite, il était aisément facile de projeté une personne du vide.

-Ayame on ne les aura pas d'un simple coup de katana il faut y mettre toute notre puissance répliqua Nura.

-Mes mouvements sont limités alors permet moi de te donner toute ma puissance dit Ayame.

D'un coup une énergie obscure ressortait de celle d'Ayame et Nura tout deux se tenaient la main, Ayame était entrain de donner tout ses pouvoirs à Nura, une fois le transfert terminer Nura se jeta sur Iugamigyôbu mais Haki s'interposa, Ayame arriva et plaqua Haki pour qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, Iugamigyôbu n'osa bouger il reçu tout de plein fouet. Le soleil se leva et Iugamigyôbu tomba. Des cris de joie se faisait ressentir parmi le clan Nura. Iugamygôbu est mort, tout ses généraux déposèrent les armes.

-Vous avez réussi dit Ayame essouffler à Nura.

-Non nous avons réussi répliqua aussitôt Nura.

Un Long silence se faisait ressentir, tout deux regardaient le lever du soleil côte à côte. Nura mit sa main autour de la taille, de celle d'Ayame. Puis Nura réalisa une chose…

-Tes blessures ?! cria Nura inquiet

-Je vais bien dit Ayame cachant un de ses bandages couvert de sang.

-Ayame j'ai beaucoup de chose à te dire.

-Si tu veux me dire tout ce que tu m'as dit lorsque tu étais à mon chevet je le sais déjà.

-Quoi ?! Cria Nura surpassé

-Enfaîte je n'étais pas totalement inconsciente je t'entendais…

-Temps mieux alors je n'ai rien à dire je peux passer directement.

Au moment ou Ayame allait lui demander pourquoi, Nura l'a prit par la taille, et l'embrassa.

-Tu n'as pas à te forcer je comprends pour toi et Yûki… dit Ayame

-Yûki n'est plus ici et je n'ai jamais voulu être avec elle je suis entièrement à toi.

Il enlaça Ayame, puis tous rentrèrent avec le sourire, et ils fêtèrent tous ensemble leur victoire, Nura décida de faire connaître la relation qu'il a avec Ayame en l'embrassant devant tout le monde. Ayame fut très gêner mais la plus part en riait. Ils leurs a fallu un jour pour fêter sans se retenir leur victoire, tous s'étaient même endormie dans la salle commune sauf Ayame qui allait dormir dans sa chambre. Mais il y avait une autre personne qui ne dormait pas…

-Ayame ? répliqua Nura

-Pardonne moi si je t'ai réveiller Nura.

-Non pas du tout mais que se passe t il ?

-Rien absolument rien c'est juste que j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil.

-C'est sur que dormir quatre jours cela fais réfléchir dit Nura en souriant, après ces mots, il n'eut plus de dialogue entre eux deux.

-Bon… Bonne nuit Ayame répliqua Nura tout en allant se retourner pour dormir, lorsque Ayame éleva un son, mais Nura n'entendit pas alors il se retourna pour la voir. Il ne vit pas son visage.

-Tu es froid dit Ayame un déçu par la distance que Nura avait imposer.

-Il est vrai que je ne sais plus trop me comporter envers toi après tout ce que je t'ai fais… dit Nura un peu gêner.

-Tu veux te faire pardonner ?

-Oui bien sur.

-Je veux que tu es confiance en moi… Et que tu m'aimes…

-Avec plaisir approche laisse moi t'aimer.

Tout deux s'embrassèrent avec une profonde passion, aucun des deux ne s'arrêtèrent ils étaient prit tout deux d'une frénésie…

-J'ai…peur… dit Ayame consumer par l'amour que répandait Nura

-Peur de...quoi ? répliqua Nura au bord de l'éclat que donnait Ayame

-Que tu cesses de m'aimer un jour…

-Cela n'arrivera pas sais tu pourquoi ? Ayame le regarda n'attendant que sa réponse. Parce que tu es celle... qui m'a changer qui a fait de moi un homme capable de prendre soin de sa femme je te protégerais ou que tu sois tu seras à jamais à mes côtés je t'aime de tout mon être Ayame Sanada…

A compter de ce jour Ayame ne cessera jamais de croire en Nura, et à son tour Nura ne cessera jamais d'aimer Ayame, même si d'autre force obscure viendront entravées cette amour.

Le lendemain tous s'était réveiller avec énormément de mal mais malgré cela tous savais la paix régnait enfin dans le monde des yôkai. Les jours passèrent, n'étant plus en temps de guerre les clans commençait à partir peu à peu.

-Les Brand Zess les Yôkô les Date et maintenant les tengu cela va faire un grand vide tu ne trouves pas Nura ?

-En effet Ayame mais cela est mieux on aura plus d'intimité dit Nura en souriant. Ayame lui répondit d'un geste de la tête ne pouvant pas parler trop gêner.

-Excusez moi maître Nura j'aimerais vous faire part de ma requête !

-Je t'écoute Yatagarasu.

-J'aimerais rester ici !

-Pourquoi ne veux tu pas rejoindre celle que tu aimes ?

-Comment dire…

-Qu'est ce que tu ne m'as pas dit ? Demanda Nura en soufflant déjà exaspérer par sa réponse.

-Cette personne je l'a considère plutôt comme ma soeur… Et je préfère me rendre utile à la protéger ici que à m'occuper des choses futiles dans mon clan.

-Je vois alors... Nura n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Yatagarasu le coupa.

-Bien sur je voudrais être toujours au service de dame Ayame.

-C'est quoi ça appelle moi Ayame tout court dit Ayame en s'interposant dans leurs conversation.

-Tu en es sur ? Demanda Nura

-Oui je sens que ma place est ici répliqua Yatagarasu.

-Très bien alors reste.

-C'est vrai ?! Merci ! Cria Yatagarasu en enlaçant très fort Nura, qui était à deux doigts en suffoqué. Ayame ne faisait rien, au contraire elle riait.

Les jours passèrent, le clan Nura ne fut pas aussi prospère qu'en ces temps, Nura et Ayame s'étaient de plus en plus rapprocher et Yatagarasu était toujours présent au côté du clan Nura et celui ci donna la fonction de vice commandant suprême à Ayame ce qui est une très lourde tâche en plus d'être son garde du corps vu que le commandant suprême est Nura. Ainsi, comme tout cela n'était pas suffisant, beaucoup de yôkai venait rejoindre le clan Nura, en effet, leur victoire avait traverser toutes les oreilles de tout les yokai. Mais les moments de paix en tous une fin…

Tous les yôkai ayant rejoins le clan Nura mangeaient dans la salle commune y compris Ayame avec Yatagarasu, tandis que Nura s'était terrer dans sa chambre pour clore quelque dossier.

-Ayame-sama ! Ayame-sama ! Cria un serviteur du clan

-Que se passe t il ?! Cria Ayame en se levant aussitôt.

-Je suis navré de vous déranger alors que vous êtes occuper mais j'ai une nouvelle des plus catastrophiques !

-Et bien je t'écoute Kappa { yôkai ayant servit depuis toujours le clan Nura, il est surnommé kappa pour son odeur de haricot rouge} ne me fais pas plus attendre.

-Un clan nous ayant récemment rejoins à découvert une mise à prix sur le seigneur Nura ! A présent il est rechercher par tout les exorcistes de Kyoto !

-Comment ?! répliqua Yatagarasu surprit

-Yatagarasu appelle le clan qui à découvert cela ! Nukebuki !

-Oui répliqua immédiatement Nukebuki.

-Surveille les exorcistes du coin informe moi de chacun de leur mouvement tu auras comme aide Danki !

-Oui ! suivis immédiatement de Danki.

-Si cette mise à prix existe vraiment tout les yôkai ici présent doivent surveiller les moindres environs !

-Oui Ayame-sama !

Tous partirent selon la mission qu'avait assigner Ayame à tous, tandis qu'elle en profita pour allez voir Nura à la hâte. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, la seule personne qui occupait ses pensées était Nura. Il était tout pour elle, c'est pour cela qu'elle voulait à tout prix le protéger et cette occasion n'allait que l'aider...

-Nura ! cria Ayame

-Doucement que se passe t il tu es contente de me revoir alors que l'on s'est vu il n'y a pas très longtemps ? répliqua Nura calmement

-Il y a une mise à prix sur toi tu es rechercher par tous les exorcistes.

-Alors tu as fini par le savoir dit Nura gêner.

-Tu le savais et tu ne m'a rien dit ! cria Ayame

-Ayame le clan est là répliqua Yatagarasu.

-Nura on en reparlera plus tard pour l'instant reste ici shôkera !

-Oui maîtresse ?

-Protège Nura et ne le laisse en aucun cas sortir de cette pièce.

-Compris.

-Yatagarasu viens avec moi nous avons à parler avec ce clan.

-Oui !

-Shôkera tu ne trouves pas que quand elle donne des ordres et qu'elle prend ses responsabilités elle est vraiment très mignonne ? répliqua Nura

-Veuillez rester dans la chambre Nura-sama répliqua Shôkera évitant les propos que vient de dire Nura.

-Oui oui j'ai compris c'est un ordre.

Pendant ce temps, Ayame accueille le fameux clan.

-Alors je vous en pris racontez moi ?

-Nous tenons avant tout à vous dire que le clan zen à bien vue cette mise à prix nous ne mentons pas…

-Je ne demande qu'à vous croire en me racontant les faits de l'histoire.

Quand Nukebuki arriva faire son rapport…

-J'ai chargé Danki de surveiller la partie Ouest et moi je m'occupait de la partie Est par conséquent il n'y a rien a signalé pour ma part.

-Ayame-sama ! J'ai fais au plus vite ! Les plus grands Exorcistes de Kyoto de l'Ouest se déplace en masse dans notre direction ! Cria Danki

-Nous n'avons plus le choix ! (Mais que faire nous battre ou nous replié sachant que les pertes seront lourdes se sont des exorcistes…)

-Si vous me permettez de parler un bref instant Ayame-sama. répliqua le chef du clan zen… J'ai une proposition à vous faire celui de déplacer le clan Nura dans les montagnes, pour mieux penser à votre stratégie.

-Quelle stratégie ?

-Nous avons en quelque sorte enquêter sur la personne qui serait à l'origine de cela et il s'avère que nous savons de source sur qu'il participera au grand jeux des yôkai organiser toute les années.

Nura fait face à des ennemis bien plus préparer que lui. Va t il survivre ou mourir ?

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas laissez indifférent. A la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ! Désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes. Sur ceux bonne lecture ! **

**Ayame discutait avec le clan qui a découvert cette mise à prix. **

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler.

-C'est un jeu où des clans yôkai les plus puissants s'affrontent pour déterminer quels est le plus digne d'être appeler Pandemonium répliqua Yatagarasu.

-Et bien nous n'avons plus le choix allons dans les montagnes prévenez tout le clan n'emportez que le nécessaire Danki Nukebuki escortez personnellement Nura avec Shôkera dans les montagnes avant tout le monde je compte sur vous.

-Oui Ayame-sama !

-Le clan Zen vous allez personnellement amenez tout le clan jusqu'au montagne.

-Si je puis me permettre nous n'auront jamais le temps de les exorcistes arriveront avant…

-J'ai prévu cela ne vous inquiéter pas je vais les retenir.

-Non ! Ayame cela est trop risquer ! cria Yatagarasu

-Toi Yatagarasu tu vas prévenir les tengu qui préviendront les autres clans tous se réuniront dans les montagnes avec nous… Ah et c'est un ordre ne discute pas.

-Mais Ayame ! Cria Yatagarasu

-Je te confie Nura pendant mon absence… Cela me permettra d'évaluer leur force si ils sont à craindre ou non Ayame se dit dans ses pensées, puis elle partit.

Tous se dépêchèrent, craignant l'arrivée des exorcistes mais lorsqu'il ne restait plus personne dans le quartier générale du clan Nura, sauf les Zen qui détruisaient toute preuve du passage du clan avec les tengu. Personnes n'était présent, ce que prouvait qu'Ayame les avait retenu un bon bout de temps. Tous était partit pour la résidence situer dans les montagnes depuis déjà un bon bout de temps, les trois gardes qui sont chargé de protéger Nura pendant l'absence d'Ayame était toujours présent a leur tâche, tandis que Yatagarasu attendait Ayame à l'entrée avec Zen le chef de son clan.

-Cela va faire déjà cinq heures qu'elle n'est toujours pas revenu… répliqua Yatagarasu

-En effet mais j'ai la ferme conviction qu'elle va revenir ne vous inquiété pas après tout elle n'est pas le vice commandant suprême pour rien dit le chef des Zen.

-Oui sans doute… Mais je suis quand même nerveux je ne peux m'en empêcher…

Quand tout à coup, Ayame arriva un peu amocher…

-Pourtant je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'inquiète pour si peu de chose…

-Ayame-sama ! cria Yatagarasu

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas crier comme ça…

Yatagarasu fut soulager de revoir Ayame en vie, il soigna ses blessures puis tous allaient voir Nura. Elle entra dans la pièce où ses trois fidèles guerriers vêtus de noir, semblable aux habits des ninja, faisait leur rapport.

-Selon vos ordres nous l'avons protéger tout les trois répliqua Shôkera

-Bien Nukebuki.

-Il n'y a personne dans les environs nous sommes seules.

-Bien qu'en est il Danki ?

-Le dieux terrestre Senbu {dieu japonais} nous offres sa protection contre tout ennemi qui s'approcherait d'ici.

-Bien vous avez fait du bon travaille je vous remercie vous pouvez allez vous reposez.

Tout les trois s'inclinèrent, puis ils partirent… Puis Ayame se retourna vers Nura qui l'a regardait passionnément et admiration.

-Ayame je suis content que tu n'est rien répliqua Nura d'un ton rassurer.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit.

-Sérieusement je pensais régler ça seul.

-Seul ou pas tu aurais pu me prévenir j'aurais compris et je t'aurais laisser faire je... Ayame fut coupé par Nura.

-Ayame je sais très bien que tu ne m'aurais pas laisser c'est peut-être pour ça d'un côté que je ne te l'ai pas dit. Mais ce n'est pas grave je t'aime toujours autant répliqua Nura qui prit la main d'Ayame pour l'approcher vers lui et la serrer dans ses bras.

-Ne me laisse plus avoir peur pour toi comme ça… répliqua Ayame

-Je te le promets répliqua Nura en l'enlaçant dans ses bras.

Tous les clans ayant été prévenu était présent devant Ayame et Zen…

-Bon alors si j'ai bien compris nous devons participer à ces jeux pour coincer celui qui a mis une mise à prix sur Nura ? répliqua Ayame peu convaincu.

-C'est exact j'ai déjà invoquer la participation répliqua Zen

-La participation ? Demanda Ayame

-Bien le bonjour mesdames et messieurs je suis un des serviteurs du commendataire de ces jeux. Tous fut surpris de son entrer par surprise, et ils le laissèrent continuer de parler. Je vais vous expliquer les règles ce jeux consiste à démontrer le clan le plus puissant tout d'abord chaque clan va former une équipe constituer de 6 personnes il est possible de les changer ensuite chaque jour un combat aura lieu 1 contre 1 il est possible qu'il y ait plus bien sur vous aurez un publique qui encouragera le clan qu'il veut les jeux durent 1 mois et il n'y aura pas que des combats mais aussi d'autre petit jeux aussi mignon les uns que les autres les jeux débuteront à la lune rouge autrement dit vendredi d'ici là vous aurez du temps étant donner que nous sommes lundi pour réfléchir à votre stratégie… Oh et une dernière chose bien sur le chef du clan de la branche principale n'a pas le droit de participer au combat on se voit la prochaine fois au revoir ! Le mystérieux personnage disparut en fumer.

-Voilà un étrange personnage… En tout cas nous avons les règles maintenant nous avons à préparer notre stratégie répliqua Ayame.

-Si vous me le permettez Ayame-sama j'aimerais vous parlez seule à seule répliqua Luzé.

Tout deux s'étaient mis plus loin pour parler…

-Je vous écoute.

- J'aimerais vous aider à choisir ces 6 personnes.

-Je peux très bien le faire seule.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide vos blessures… Vous êtes peut-être mi yôkai mi humaine, mais ces blessures ne disparaîtront pas aussi facilement elles laisseront même des cicatrices.

-C'est d'accord j'accepte que tu m'aides mais ne prend aucune décision sans m'en avertir c'est clair ? Demanda Ayame en soufflant

-Oui Ayame-sama.

-Bon mettons nous au boulot maintenant, nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps.

Ayame et Luzé se mirent aussitôt au travail pour trouver tous les membres les plus puissants du clan.

-Que diriez vous de Yatagarasu ? répliqua Luzé

-Il sera interchangeable répliqua Ayame.

-D'abord vous avez pensez à qui ?

-Je n'ai que pensez à moi ton chef et celui des tengu.

-Pourquoi pas le chef des Dates ?

-Il est trop vif et du genre à foncer tête baisser il créera des discordance.

-De toute façon il créera des discordances même si vous ne le choisissez pas alors… C'est vrai, approuva t-ils en riant.

-J'ai une proposition : pourquoi ne pas choisir un membre puissant de chaque clan ? De ce fait l'équilibre sera maintenu et notre équipe sera plus puissante que jamais.

-Oui en effet de ce point de vue je suis d'accord avec… Toi….

-Un problème Ayame-sama ?

-N… Non rien…

Ayame était debout à l'extrémité de la pièce scrutant l'horizon, tandis que Luzé était assis devant son bureau, devant plein de dossiers sur chaque clan,. Lorsque celui ci vit Ayame en mauvais état, il se leva et se rapprocha d'elle. Il vu que Ayame n'était pas en pleine forme… Ayame ne pu répondre elle était comme paralyser par une de ces blessures dont le sang coulait de plus en plus, Luzé essaya de la rattraper.

-Je vous l'avez dit vous n'allez pas bien… Je vais vous allonger.

-Je me suis laisser emporter c'est bon.

-Non sa ne va pas laissez moi voir votre blessure.

-Non pas question ! On doit trouver une équipe !

-Voulez vous participer à ces jeux si oui il ne serait pas très sage d'y allez avec une blessure.

-… C'est d'accord répliqua Ayame a contre cœur, sa blessure se trouvait derrière le dos. Luzé enleva le bandage d'Ayame voyant sa blessure qui voulait se refermer mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. D'un coup Ayame reçut une violente vague de froid.

-Ah ! Ayame fut prise autant de surprise que de douleur… Mais… Qu'est ce que tu fais ! cria Ayame

-Je vais vous soigner en usant de mes aptitudes médicales répliqua tranquillement Luzé.

-Mais… Mais c'est quoi vos aptitudes médicales ?!

-Mieux vaut que je vous soigne d'abord et ensuite… je vous préviens, ça risque de faire extrêmement mal.

Pendant que Luzé soignait sa blessure, il entendait un cri sourd mais relaxant jamais il n'avait entendit un pareil son. Une fois les soins terminer Ayame souffla… Lorsque celle ci se retourna elle ne vit pas Luzé mais un kitsune{ yôkai ayant la particularité d'être mi homme mi renard il possèdent neuf queue de renard ce qui prouve sa puissance}. Ayame allait crié mais le kitsune l'a stoppa et lui expliqua…

-Avant je suis désoler j'ai pris son apparence contre son gré mais ne vous inquiété pas je ne l'ai pas tuer il est juste derrière moi entrain de dormir sur ce bureau et concernant cette blessure je voulais d'abord me présenter mais elle était beaucoup trop avancer alors j'ai décider d'agir voilà ❤ !

Ayame ne dit rien lorsqu'elle lui donna un coup de poing.

-La prochaine fois présentes toi… Mais merci quand même…

-Oh ! Je vois bien là ma maîtresse ! Cria le kitsune

-Comment ?! Cria aussi Ayame

-Le clan kitsune à toujours aider le clan Sanada dans l'ombre bien sur !

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu es mon serviteur ?

-Oui ! Tous les cent ans un des notres, le plus puissant est choisi pour être votre compagnon d'armes, ami, et voir plus voilà voilà ! Répliqua le kisune avec frivolité.

-Tu viens de me donner une idée, réveille Luzé.

-Oui madame !

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-Oui ma très charmante compagne d'armes !

Il réveilla Luzé, lui aussi ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passe et encore moins qui était ce kitsune.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard… J'accepte ton idée de prendre les personnes plus puissantes de chaque clan a un détaille près je change le clan yôkô par le clan kitsune dit Ayame.

-Euh… D'accord… répliqua luzé étant perdu.

-Bien à présent il ne reste plus qu'à les sélectionnés.

-Que diriez vous pour commencez par le clan Sanada et je vous choisie vous mademoiselle s'exprima le kistune d'une voix douce et envoûtante dans l'oreille d'Ayame. Celle ci en fut envoûtée mais repris vite ces esprits par l'intervention de Luzé.

-Et pour les brand zess son chef et moi par exemple ? répliqua Luzé ignorent totalement le kitsune.

-O… Oui ! Je suis d'accord répliqua Ayame déboussolé.

-Le chef des tengu ? répliqua Luzé

-Oui ainsi que Mugurama.

-Et parmi le clan Nura ?

-Je vais prendre Shôkera Danki Hikebuki et Yatagarasu en second.

-Je vois sage décision mais parmi les... Luzé fut encore stopper.

-Se sera moi dit le kitsune d'une voix calme et insistance différente de tout à l'heure.

-Je suis d'accord répliqua Ayame convaincu.

-Si vous me permettez Ayame-sama j'aimerais vérifier ses capacités physiques.

-Je vous en pris allez dans la cour.

Ayame s'assit pour regarder le combat alors que Luzé et le kitsune allaient lui offrir, Luzé sortit son épée tandis que le kitsune se transforma laissant paraître sa puissance. Tout deux détestaient leur compétences physique le kitsune ne faiblissait pas au contraire, il souriait de ce combat, quand Luzé lança une invocation en direction d'Ayame, mais celui ci a su parer l'attaque d'un claquement de doigt.

-Bon Luzé tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? répliqua Ayame

_-_Oui en effet répliqua Luzé en rangeant son épée.

-Bien alors c'est décider tu seras notre dernier représentant s'exprima Ayame en souriant.

-Tout le plaisir va t'être pour moi Hime {princesse en japonais} sama dit le kitsune en s'approchant d'Ayame tout en s'adressant à elle.

-Ne… T'approche pas plus… Au faite quel est ton nom ? S'exprima Ayame qui s'étonna de ne pas avoir poser cette question plus tôt.

-Je m'appelle Kabuki Utagawa j'ai été désigner le plus puissant kitsune par mon clan pour vous aider répliqua le kitsune en souriant et se plaçant sur Ayame car celle ci était assise.

-Je m'en vais répliqua Luzé mais aucun des deux ne l'écoutaient.

-A… Arrête Kabuki… s'exprima Ayame luttant contre Kabuki.

-Pourquoi j'arrêterais vous êtes tellement belle et jeune…

-Sa suffit !

-Tu vois bien que je n'ai rien fais je ne fais que vous enlacer n'ai je pas droit ?

Kabuki accolait Ayame qui se laissait faire après tout il ne faisait que cela lorsque Yatagarasu arriva. Celui fit exprès de tousser pour les interrompre.

-Oui ? répliqua Ayame quelque peu stressée.

-Qui est cette personne ? demanda Yatagarasu.

-Je suis Kabuki Utagawa représentant le plus puissant du clan kitsune s'exprima Kabuki d'un air hautain car il coupa la parole à Ayame.

-Le seigneur Nura m'a demander de dire à tous les membres que vous avez choisie de vous préparer pour l'événement de demain et il souhaite aussi vous voir, Ayame dit qu'elle allait arrivé, Yatagarasu partit devant ce qui laissa du temps à Ayame pour parler avec Kabuki.

-Bon Kabuki maintenant lâche moi…

-Non ! Je veux rester coller à toi !

Ayame voulait se lever mais avait du mal Kabuki la tenait au ventre et utilisait tout son poids pour ne pas qu'elle avance. Ayame se ressaisit, et l'immobilisa avec une technique le kitsune. Il s'en rendit compte et cria, pour ne pas qu'il la laisse seul. Puis Ayame partit. Elle accourut pour voir Nura.

-Tu voulais me voir Nura ? demanda Ayame

-Qui est cette personne depuis tout à l'heure je vois vos aura se mélanger ?

-Un kitsune rien de grave ne t'en fais pas il est juste collant.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil de me dire ça ma mignonne petite yôkai répliqua Kabuki d'un air sérieux et envoûtant.

-Pardon ?! cria Nura énerver par les propos du kitsune.

-C-Comment t'es tu débarrasser de ma technique !?

-Allons allons nous savons tout les deux que quelque chose nous unis et rien ne peux nous séparer répliqua le Kabuki en riant.

-Non mais sa va pas de parler comme ça tu m'entends ! cria Nura

-Je ne parle pas aux "gens" qui sont à côté d'Ayame ils ne sont que futile pour moi répliqua le kitsune d'un air insignifiant.

-Kabuki dit Ayame.

-Nan mais… Mais ! cria Nura

Il prit Ayame de force et l'embrassa devant Kabuto qui ne sourcillait même pas, alors Nura décida d'embrasser Ayame plus intensément, celle ci emporter par tant de passion s'écroula par terre.

-Tu as compris maintenant ? répliqua Nura d'un ton supérieur

-Alors c'est la concurrence que tu cherches ? demanda Kabuki.

-Alors tu n'en as que faire de mes menaces ? répliqua aussitôt Nura

Tout les deux se fixèrent sans qu'aucun ne faiblisse, quand Ayame se releva et donna un coup sur la tête à Nura et à Kabuto.

-Je ne suis pas un jouet ! cria Ayame

-Kabuki fixa Ayame d'un air très sérieux… Bon ! Il est temps pour moi de partir ! déclara Kabuki

-Il pouvait partir plus tôt ! dit Nura agacer

-Nura j'apprécie et je ne t'en veux pas pour ton côté possessif mais c'est la dernière que tu fais ça.

Les mots froids d'Ayame raisonnèrent en Nura jamais elle n'avait employé un ton aussi froid avec lui…

Le lendemain tout le clan partit pour la capitale des yôkai, Pandemonium-shi {suffixe qui veut dire ville en japonais}, les participants plus le clan pour les encourager avec Nura, qui celui ci était agacer de ne pas pouvoir y participer. Les organisateurs avaient déjà tout préparer, du séjour au chambre, tout était parfais. Un des serviteurs faisait visiter ce lieu à l'équipe représentant le clan Nura.

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de chambre, s'étonna Ayame.

-Oui car d'autres personnes que les participants ne peuvent pas séjourner ici ils auront d'autre pièce aménager répliqua le serviteur.

-La première épreuve commence demain reposer vous bien s'exprima le serviteur puis partit

-Que fait on maintenant Ayame-sama ? demanda Luka

-Reposons nous.

Tous dormirent, car une longue journée les attendait demain.

-(Je ne promet Nura que je trouverai cette personne qui a oser mettre un contrat sur toi, et lorsque je le trouverai je ferais ce qu'aucun yôkai ferais mais ce qui m'affecte le plus c'est pourquoi les exorcistes ont ils accepter après tout ils ont toujours été clément avec le clan Nura…)

Tournoi des yôkai premier jour…

-Bienvenu chère public yôkai pour cette 1023 ème édition de ces jeux magiques nous allons vous présenter tout nos clans concurrent ! En tout il y en a 15 mais un seul clan l'emportera !

-En effet voici les équipes:

-le clan Awaya

-le clan oni { ogre japonais }

-le clan fujimi {les immortels}

-le clan akuma {démon}

-le clan kiku {sons}

-le clan higure {crépuscule}

-le clan chikushou {brute}

-le clan Nurarihyon

-le clan tsukumogami

-le clan kogueru {gêle}

-le clan Hayabusa

-le clan awayuki {chute de neige}

-le clan tsuku {enflammer}

-le clan amamizu {pluie}

-le clan chikana {pouvoir spirituel}

Le clan Nurarihyon est entraîner dans un jeu, auxquelles les règles sont là en décor, où les pires clans se rejoignent ici pour ressortir les pires sauvageries qu'ils pourront faire ici. Les membres du clan vont ils garder la tête froide, ne pas succomber à la peur et gagner ?

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires, si ils ne sont pas adresser à l'histoire veuillez me l'envoyer en privé. A la prochaine ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Vous verrez que j'ai mis quelques personnages, mais j'estime qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de faire du crossover étant donné qu'ils sont passif. Sinon tout les autres personnages sont entièrement créer. Et inspirer du folklore japonais ! Sur ceux bonne lecture ! **

-Et voilà à présent vous les avez toute vous pourrez tous choisir votre clan préférer ! Mais ne choisissez pas le vainqueur de l'an dernier qui était le clan Amamizu ! Maintenant faisons place à notre premier combat qui ouvrira les jeux ! Bien évidement nous rappelons que les combat un à un ne sont pas à mort.

-C'est décider le premier combat sera Ayame du clan Nurarihyon contre Juuki du clan Tsuku !

La foule criait réclament l'entrer des participants pour un combat.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance d'être la première ! soupira Ayame en souriant.

-On est tous avec toi Ayame montre leur notre puissance répliqua Nura tendrement

-Oui dit Ayame en étant combler par ses paroles.

Lorsque Ayame allait entrer dans l'arène Kabuki l'attendais.

-Kabuki ? répliqua Ayame

-Ton adversaire ne le prend pas à la légère répliqua le kitsune extrêmement sérieux.

-Le connais tu ?

-Non mais il utilise des armes à feu pour transmettre son type de feu du clan et surtout ne lui montre en aucun cas toute ta puissance.

-Compte sur moi.

-Bonne chance Ayame.

Au même moment…

-Fais attention c'est le vice commandant suprême du clan Nurarihyon répliqua Shouka le capitaine de l'équipe du clan Tsuku.

-Ne t'en fais pas j'ai juste hâte de voir de quoi elle est capable.

-Ce n'est pas un combat à mort je te le rappelle.

Lui aussi entra dans l'arène, à présent tout deux se faisaient face.

-Un duel vraiment mordant pour l'ouverture de ces jeux qui va gagner de Tsuku qui à obtenu la deuxième place au jeux dernier au clan Nurarihyon élu comme le clan le plus puissant de tout les yôkai !

-Tu descends d'un clan respectueux n'est ce pas ? demanda Juuki

-Si je ne te répondais pas que ferais tu ? répliqua Ayame

-Hum… Disons que je prend ça pour un oui et justement c'est une mauvaise réponse.

D'un coup, il sortit des pistolets et tira sur Ayame, aussitôt celle ci sortit son katana et les évita avec, il savait qu'il ne l'aurai pas de front alors il commença à bouger sans cesse pour trouver une ouverture, mais Ayame n'était pas que sur la défense, elle esquiva sans grande difficulté, elle prit un élan de rapidité et perça la défense de l'ennemi, celle ci donna un grand coup de pied au visage à Juuki, qui par la puissance du coup partit de l'autre côté de l'arène. Ce bref moment suffit pour que le clan Nurarihyon et la foule applaudissent Ayame. Lorsque Ayame resta plantée au même endroit, Juuki revenu derrière elle avec plusieurs blessures. Surprise Ayame se retourna aussitôt.

-Je dois l'admettre ce coup là je ne l'ai pas vu venir répliqua Juuki… Tu n'est pas surprise ?

-A la base ce n'était pas un coup mortel je savais que tu allais revenir.

-Je vois alors… Esquive sa !

Tout à coup, ses pistolets n'était plus semi-automatique il tirait en rafale, cela était une difficulté de plus vue qu'il ne cessait pas de bouger, lorsque…

-Stop fit Ayame et juste après toutes les balles s'étaient arrêter devant Ayame.

-Ah… C'est impossible… répliqua Juuki surprit ce fut la première fois qu'une personne stoppait ses balles.

Lorsque Ayame les retourna vers Juuki, qui n'osait plus bouger par les faits d'avant, les balles se dirigeaient vers lui. Tous étaient surpris la foule et le clan Nura, jamais Ayame n'aurai fait cela, "la" Ayame que le clan connaisse. Mais les balles s'arrêtaient devant Juuki.

-Abandonne répliqua Ayame froidement.

Juuki s'écroula par terre.

-La vainqueur est Ayame du clan Nurarihyon !

Tous l'applaudissait, tous avaient pu voir une infime partie des compétences d'Ayame parmi les concurrents. Pendant ce temps Ayame partit.

-Bien joué répliqua Kabuki sérieusement.

-Je t'ai écouter je n'ai quasi rien montrer.

-Bien ! Maintenant procédons au point !

-Oui un combat compte 5 points pour le vainqueur et le perdant possèdent 2 points quand même.

-Mais si il y a match nul les deux remportent 3 points !

-Cela fait 5 points pour le clan Nurarihyon et 2 pour le clan Tsuku.

-Et bien on peut dire que le clan Nurarihyon commence fort !

Pendant ce temps, du côté du perdant…

-Shouka… Je suis désoler ! cria Juuki en pleure

-Ne t'en fais pas à partir du moment qu'elle pouvait stopper ton atout principale c'était perdu d'avance.

-Regarde le bon côté des choses Shouka il n'est pas blesser de plus Houka à repérer une faille en elle dit Hakka membre du clan Tsuku.

-Et voici le second combat !

-Yanari du clan Fujimi contre Azuki du clan Awaya !

-Quel combat inégal le clan Fujimi possèdent quasiment que des dieux le clan Awaya n'a aucune chance répliqua Ayame.

-Déjà revenu Ayame tu pourrais passer à l'infirmerie tu sais répliqua Nura.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne m'a même pas frôler.

-Hum je vois mais maintenant que tu le dis… Ce combat n'en a pas l'air d'un.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'arène Azuki se tenait devant Yanari déesse déchu celle ci vu que Azuki tremblait. Elle fonça derrière lui, elle lui donna un grand coup derrière le dos, celui ci fut inconscient.

-Ce combat n'est autre que ennuyeux.

-Ne t'en va pas Ulquiorra sa se trouve tu seras le prochain.

-Grimmjow il n'y a que deux combats par jour.

-Pourquoi il n'est jamais sympathique celui la ? se demanda Grimmjow

-Cela fais 5 point pour le clan Fujimi !

-Et 2 pour Awaya !

-Bien maintenant procédons au concours !

-Celui de la course !

-Il y a 10 participants et un seul gagnant !

-Voici une représentation d'une ville un itinéraire a été tracer celui qui arrive en premier gagne !

-Tous les coups sont permis mais il n'y a rien de mortel tout les concurrents peuvent procéder à n'importe qu'elle incantation pour allez plus vite !

Les participants sont :

-Hannaya du clan oni !

-Grimmjow du clan Akuma !

-Hidamaru du clan Higure !

-Ichijô du clan Chikushu !

-Hima du clan Tsukumogami !

-Hanpa du clan Kogueru !

-Hanshô du clan Awayuki !

-Hayate du clan Hayabusa !

-Seisui du clan Amamizu !

-Touki du clan Chikara !

-Que tous les participants se présente devant la ligne d'arriver !

-Un jeu d'enfant pour un gagnant pour qui son atout principal est la rapidité répliqua Seisui devant la ligne d'arriver.

-Si j'étais toi je réfléchirai à deux fois avant de dire cela répliqua Hayate.

-Encore toi ! cria Seisui

Au tournoi dernier Seisui avait perdu contre Hayate a cette même course.

-Bien tout les concurrents sont là !

-A vos marques ! Près… partez !

La course lancer les concurrents se précipita pour être devant mais certaines personne comme Hannaya du clan oni et Ichijô du clan Chikushou avait bien du mal a dépasser les autres car il n'avait aucun point de compétence particulier pour la rapidité. Tandis que Hayate usait de sa rapidité de kunoichi pour distancer les autres concurrents, seul Seisui qui utilisait son élément eau pour être plus rapide, lui tenait tête. Tandis que Hima prenait la rapidité d'un serpent pour distancer Hanshô, Hanpa les dépassait tout les deux, en se servant de son pouvoir vague de glace. Mais c'est alors que Touki apparut dans les airs volant, ses bras étaient transformer en pluie de neige. Quand tout se passait comme une compétition le voulait, tout les concurrents vit passer une aura bleu électrique il dépassait Hannaya, Ichijô, Hanshô, Hime, Hanpa, Touki et même Hayate et Seisui.

-Incroyable un retournement de situation complet ! Mais qui est cette personne tellement rapide que l'on ne peut pas l'a distinguer !

Il s'agit de Grimmjow du clan Akuma !

-Je dois admettre que sa rapidité est hors du commun répliqua Yatagarasu.

-Jamais je n'ai vu quelqu'un se déplacer aussi vite répliqua Ayame.

-Hum je pense qu'il m'a surpasser répliqua le chef des tengu étant le plus rapide du clan Nurarihyon.

La course allait toucher à sa fin, Hayate et Seisui se battaient toujours tandis que Grimmjow se trouvait presque devant la ligne d'arriver.

-Et notre vainqueur de cette course est Grimmjow !

Seule la foule l'applaudit.

-Mais qui sera le deuxième étant donner que Seisui et Hayate se dispute !

Tout deux se poussaient lorsque Hayate lança de la poudre sur le visage de Seisui, pendant un moment il ne voyait rien lorsqu'il utilisa son élément eau pour l'enlever, et pour se venger il décida de lancer de l'au au pied d'Hayate, celui ci tomba immédiatement. Seisui eu ne serait ce qu'une seconde d'aller plus vite pour viser la deuxième place.

-Et le deuxième est Seisui ! Attendons les autres pour attribuer les points !

Seisui en profita pour souffler un peu à côté de la ligne d'arriver.

-Dis donc pour le vainqueur t'en a mis du temps pour arriver dit Grimmjow à Seisui d'un air moqueur.

-Hum on verra bien au autre compétition et la je t'écraserai ! cria Seisui

-Bon alors il est temps d'attribuer les points !

- 5 points pour le clan Akuma !

-4 pour le clan Amamizu !

-3 pour les Hayabusa !

-3 pour les Chikara !

-3 encore pour les Tsukumogari !

-2 pour les Kogeru !

-2 pour les Awayuki !

-Nous sommes désoler pour le clan oni, higure et les Chikusou mais vous avez zéro point !

-Cette journée ce termine magnifiquement bien ! Le clan Akuma et Nurarihyon ainsi que les Fujimi se trouvent à la première place à égalité !

-Juste derrière se trouve les Amamizu et derrière les Hayabusa !

-Et derrière les autres clan ayant entre 3 et 0 points !

-Mais tout n'est pas perdu ce n'est que la fin du premier jour !

La journée se termina, tous rentrèrent se reposer ou fêter leur première position comme le clan Nurarihyon.

On est premier ! On est premier ! cria Yatagarasu en danser à cloche pied avec Kabuki. Plus loin dans la taverne, Ayame était assise avec Nura autour d'un verre de saké.

-C'est étrange… répliqua Ayame

-Que ce passe t il ? demanda Nura

-Aujourd'hui nous étions en pleine journée pourtant je ne suis pas redevenu humaine une seule fois…

-C'est normal ici l'air provient directement de l'essence même des yôkai ce qui veut dire que tout ceux qui ont une once de yôkai en eux se révèle.

-Je vois c'est dans l'air.

-Hum, répondit Nura en hochant la tête tout en souriant.

-Aujourd'hui nous avons eu la première place avec deux autres clan demain il ne faudra pas faiblir…

-Oui enfin pour vous étant donné que je ne peux pas participer…

-Avoue que tu es frustré dit Ayame d'un air capricieux.

-Oui je l'admet ! répliqua Nura prêt à bouder

-J'en étais sur répliqua Ayame en souriant d'admiration envers Nura.

Nura ne dit rien mais il lui souriait.

-Mais ! Je n'oublis pas notre mission principale.

-Je sais que c'est le premier jour mais tu as trouver quelque chose ?

-Pour l'instant je vais être franche non mais j'ai envoyer Hikebuki surveillé les environs trouvé quelque chose de suspect…

-Tu te donnes tant de mal pour moi merci répliqua Nura en souriant mais évitait le regard d'Ayame.

Ayame en rêvait de se jour où Nura l'a laisserai le protéger. La fête fini, tous décidèrent de rentrer dans deux directions différentes. Mais la deuxième se trouvera beaucoup moins facile…

-Et nous voilà pour le deuxième jours !

-Oui ! Aujourd'hui est un peu spécial !

-Nous déciderons quels est le clan qui va être éliminer celui qui ne possède encore aucun point mais d'abord procédons par un combat !

-Le combat ce joue entre Genbu du clan Awaya et Inaba du clan Chikushou !

-Quelle ironie un combat entre clan les plus nul dit Mugurama en riant.

-Calme toi Mugurama il se peut que cela finisse par nous arrivés… répliqua Ayame

-Je ferais tout pour que cela n'arrive pas répliqua Kabuki.

Pendant cette discute le combat fut vite terminer, Inaba perdu, c'est finalement le clan Awaya qui restait…

-Bien au combat suivent !

-Akimune du clan chikara contre Gyûki du clan des Oni !

-Décidément aujourd'hui ils ont envie de nous ennuyer au quoi ?! cria Yato du clan Fujimi

Le combat se termina sans grand suspense, le clan chikara fut vainqueur les oni fut aussi éliminer.

N'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires ! A la prochaine !


End file.
